Sage Not God
by The Baz
Summary: Winning was suppose to fix everything, but like so many others before him Madara Uchiha found that things never go as hoped. Broken by his own failures he resigns himself to exile. But where does an all powerful beings exile themselves to? T for language, violence and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'll admit, this is less of a new story and more of a new version of an older story. The Sage Of Hope got fucked over by canon to an extreme degree and I decided to do it again but this will not be a clone of that story. In fact this story will be incredibly different to the point that it might as well not have anything to do with the original, even the MC is going to be different, the first is simply an inspiration for this one. Now without further delay, let's do this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Rwby or any of their characters. No profit of any kind is made from this story, this is purely for entertainment. All credit goes to the rightful owners.**

This wasn't how it was suppose to happen, those were Madara's thoughts as he stared down at the massive tree that covered the land. Hundreds of thousands, if not millions of pods hung from the limbs that spread across thousands of miles.

It had been over four hundred years since the war, four hundred years since he was resurrected and achieved his ultimate plan of trapping the world in genjutsu. In that time the entire population of the world had fallen to his genjutsu and gave themselves to the tree which itself grew more and more vast with the decades.

In the beginning everything was as he'd hoped, people were happy in there own personal paradises. Lives without war, sickness, hatred or fear. The perfect existence, then after two hundred years it happened. The first among them perished. Their souls withered and finally died, their life energy was taken into the tree itself. Within months another had passed, over the next two centuries all but a few hundred had faded. This shouldn't have been possible, those connected to the tree should have been in a form of stasis for the rest of eternity, completely unaffected by the passage of time.

He'd tried everything, even going so far as to summon the shinigami to demand answers, after absorbing the ten tails along with all the ambient chakra of the world leaving only the chakra of the tree he was more than powerful enough to bend even the deities of this world to his whim. According the the god of death, the souls of mortals were extremely resilient like stone, though just as water can slowly erode the stone so to did the soul erode and give in to the passage of time.

"A failure." Madara spoke to himself as he stared down at the dying world below, he floated with his black orbs behind him. His white cloak and hair flowed in the wind. His godly eyes could see the life energy of every living thing connected to the tree, the third eye on his forehead remained closed and hidden behind his hair. "I did this to end death and pain, now I've only lead to the inevitable extinction of humanity."

"It's not to late." A voice spoke up behind him.

"Hagoromo." Madara didn't bother looking to the old sage.

Over the past four centuries the man had appeared to him numerous times and they'd spoken in length, Madara had long since learned everything. He knew of Indra and the cycle of reincarnation he was a part of, something he put an end to soon after learning of it. The man had never scolded or berated him for his actions and choices, instead he accepted them though he made it clear he didn't agree.

"Just as you've said, this path will only lead to extinction, but they can rebuild. Return to what they once were." Hagoromo said as he also stared down at the tree.

"Return to what they once were, that would hardly be better than this." Madara said grimly, the pair remained silent for a long time. "And yet... You're right."

For the first time in over a thousand years Hagoromo took on a truly shocked look. He looked to the reincarnation of his eldest son. What shocked him even further were the tears rolling down the mans face.

"Everything... everything was a failure. Even with these eyes, it took me this long to see it." Madara spoke calmly though held clear pain in his voice. Lifting his hands together he only hesitated for a moment before forming the hand sign, focusing his chakra he quickly felt the tree releasing all it held.

The pair watched at those who'd been held in stasis for so long finally began waking up. "What will you do?"

Madara shook his head. "What can I do?"

"They will need a leader, you can right this mistake. Guide them to a better future." The old sage told him.

Madara was quiet. "No, I've done enough to this world." Lowering himself to the tree below he placed his hands on it and closed his eyes. After several minutes he reopened them and the tree the stretched across continents was gone, only a mass of chakra the size of a mountain remained. "Chakra has only ever caused pain for humanity. I will take it and leave." He explained before he began absorbing the chakra.

Hagoromo watch as his already nigh infinite levels of chakra further grew until it absolutely dwarfed anything his mother ever held. "Where will you go?"

Madara held up a hand and a large black portal appeared. "As far as my power can take me." After a moment Madara looked to the old man one last time. "Farewell... father."

**Remnant**

The brother gods had experienced much in their eternal lives. Love, hate, envy and sorrow. One thing neither had ever felt however was what they were now feeling, complete and unpolluted fear. It had appeared so suddenly, the pair had been conversing as they so often did when they both felt the fabric of their world be torn open. It only last a moment before it reclosed, but then came the weight.

It felt as if the weight of the worlds oceans came pouring down onto their shoulders. The pair had come to blows several times before and were perfectly aware of their own powers, this however was on a level beyond even their reach. In an instant the pair disappeared and reappeared high in the upper atmosphere thousands of miles away, both taking on their respective dragon forms. "The gods of this world I assume?" It spoke.

It took the form of a man with pure white skin and hair, it wore black and white robes. In it's hand was a staff that resembled a shepherds crook and floating behind it were nine pitch black orbs. What the two gods couldn't look away from however were it's eye, all three of them. The first two were purple in color with an odd ripple pattern while the third in the center of it's forehead was a crimson red color with a similar ripple pattern as well as tomoe along the ripples.

"Be at ease, I have no wish to do you harm." It said earning a hiss from the god of darkness.

"Why you-" He was interrupted by the god of light.

"Brother!" He roared knowing how his prideful brother hated being spoken down to. In any other situation he'd likely allow him to do as he wish and clean up afterwards, that wasn't an option with a being of this ones kind of power. "You are correct, we are the creators of this world. The brother gods of light and dark. Who and what are you?" The elder brother moved in a bit closer.

"What do you want with our world?" The younger demanded.

The being was quiet for a few moments. "I am Madara Uchiha, the destroyer of my former home." The god of light noted that this didn't come off as a boast and instead sounded sorrow filled.

"Are you a god?" The elder asked.

"To many, yes. But no, I was born a man." It shook it's head.

"Impossible!" The younger roared. "No mere mortal could achieve the kind of power you hold."

The being shifted it's gaze to the dark dragon with a glare that forced it to back down in a way the god of light had never witnessed. "Such beliefs were the down fall of many gods, keep that in mind... little dragon." The rage from the younger brother was palpable at it's words. "Came to this world as a migrant, as I said I brought about the death of my former home."

"And you wish to repeat that here?" The elder asked spreading it's wings a bit ready to move.

"No." It answered immediately. "I came here simply to live, I have no desire to be involved in any affairs what so ever of this world."

"And if we do not consent to your presence?" The elder asked.

"This is not a request. You may try to remove me by force, but I'm sure you both already know how that would go." It responded leaving the three in silence. "As I said before, I have absolutely no desire to take part in any of your affairs nor those of this world. The inhabitants will not even be aware of me unless you make them aware."

"Do you swear to remain in solitude?" The elder asked.

"I do." It responded.

"Very well, Madara Uchiha." Without another word both gods disappeared likely to have a long conversation about this.

**Fifty years later**

Madara sat floating several feet off of the stone ground, his eyes were closed as he sat in deep meditation. Surrounding him was a large temple made from stone, it had been a trivial matter to build it with a few simple jutsu. The large island it was located on and the vast thick jungle that surrounded it were equally as simple, even before his original death such feats were childs play. The island itself had a radius of around six miles with a small mountain overlooking the island on the northern part of the island.

Off the northern shore a budding coral reef had begun to grow, the jungle was over flowing with life and beauty.

His island was located several hundred miles away from any other landmass and had several further measures taken to ensure his solitude was never disturbed. The extremely thick genjutsu laced fog that covered the ocean a mile in all directions prevented any vessels that may approach, as unlikely as that was. Within the jungle were a dozen large wooden bird statues, with his Creation Of All Things it had been simple to breath life into them. They would activate and attack any intruders that came by air.

Only two beings aside from himself had ever set foot in his temple and they were the brother gods. In the past five decades they'd visited several times, he was always civil but he found himself disliking the pair quiet strongly. They clear held themselves as the pinnacle of all beings and saw mortals as nothing but creations to be done with as they wish, even the Elder of the pair who always tried to display himself as the height of morality was no different from his younger brother. He only prettied up his actions and opinions with nice words. Madara made sure they were aware of their place while they were on his island and forgot they weren't his betters.

Still he kept his promise and hadn't left his island in fifty years. He spent a great deal of his time doing as he was now, meditating on his sins and failures. Sometimes he'd stay this way for weeks to months at a time. Time lost a lot of it's meaning after he became immortal, he no longer required food or water to survive, his chakra was more than enough to keep him alive. He still ate and drank of course, mainly fruit and fish from the island and the water surrounding it, it was simply for pleasure rather than need.

He'd taken time to make his self constructed prison as comfortable as desired. The island was a sanctuary for wild life, one of the few things he'd asked the brothers for had been several specimens that could thrive in the environment, he found watching the simple creatures going about their equally simple lives to be relaxing. A howler monkey never worried about their possible affect on the world with just their presence, an ocelot couldn't even comprehend the concept of the power to create and destroy at will. They instead thought of eating, mating and surviving, nothing more. He truly did envy such creatures.

He remained undisturbed in his meditation, his senses greatly enhanced through the use of natural energy. He could feel every animal on the island, every fish in the water, should he wish it he could count the leaves on every tree on the island. He'd been in this state for three weeks, his mind completely still as he thought only of the movement of the wind across his home.

Then in a moment his eyes shot open as he felt it, a massive wave of dark energy passed over his island and struck him to the ground. It was an incredibly powerful attack the would've completely obliterated anyone else, Madara however simply growled in discomfort as he lifted himself back up from the ground. "That bastard." He hissed as he raised his hand creating an orb of chakra equal in strength to what he'd just been hit by, his intention to hit the god with an equally painful attack in response to this little joke of his. After all he would know this level of attack would have no chance of truly harming Madara.

Spreading his senses out further to find where the dark god was at the moment his stomach dropped along with his jaw, the chakra in his hand fading. "They wouldn't." He whispered before gripping his hand tightly, his eyes widening as he continued searching. No matter how hard he looked however it all ended the same, the entirety of the human race had just been erased. "THOSE FOOLS!" He roared as for the first time in centuries his chakra exploded to it's maximum level.

**The Realm Between**

A portal was violently ripped in the fabric of the realm as Madara burst into existence, his eyes glowing with rage and power. "GET OUT HERE NOW!" He screamed loud enough to shaking reality. Moments later both gods appeared before him in the draconic forms. Light was just about to speak when in an instant a massive azure colossus of chakra that dwarfed even the gods appeared and grabbed the pair by their heads and slammed them together with enough force to send a tremor through the world.

Stomping the foot of his Susanoo, Madara ripped open another portal and threw the stunned brothers through. A moment later he followed through to a random plane of existence. "YOU DAMNED FOOLS!" His voice sent shock waves through the barren wasteland of the dimension they appeared in.

"Madara, wait." Light tried to speak only to be met with a chakra covered fist slamming into his face resulting in a massive explosion.

"BASTARD!" Dark roared before firing off a giant ball of dark energy into the Susanoo's back forcing him to stumble forward. Capitalizing on this the dark dragon jumped onto his back and attempted to bite down into the susanoo. The spectral armor only began to crack a bit under the force of the god before reaching over his shoulder and grabbing the gods neck and pulling him over his shoulder. Then with his other arm he grabbed the gods wings and began pulling with all his strength. Madara was just about to rip the wings off when another incredibly powerful blast, this one made of light, struck him point blank in his chest forcing him to let go.

The god of light stood in humanoid form with his arm extended, one of his once glorious horns broken in half. The Susanoo faded as Madara floated down to the ground, dark appearing in humanoid form next to his brother moments later. "How many?" Madara growled with rage dripping from his voice.

"What was done is tragic, but it was nes-" The elder brother was cut off.

"HOW MANY ARE DEAD!?" Madara demanded. "HOW MANY BILLIONS ARE GONE?!"

"They needed to be shown their place." Dark spoke clearly angry as well. "You have no right to this outrage Uchiha, you are guilty of the very same action I've taken." Dark spat.

"The death of my world was unintentional and I've forced myself into permanent exile over it, what you've done is nothing but arrogance fueled genocide." The hatred in the sages voice was almost visible as the world creaked in strain under the three deities great power.

"Arrogance? We were their creators, their destruction is our right as distasteful as it is." Light spoke again.

"Your right? I've heard enough." Madara began flipping through dozens if not hundreds of hand signs in a speed that was untraceable to even the pair of gods. "You will pay for your crimes and this jutsu, created from my only friends own jutsu will deliver your judgement. Sage art wood style, Shinsu Senju, True Million Hands!" What was quickly created before the gods was terrifying, a wooden statue of a being with more arms than even they could count with a size greater than even that of the moon soon loomed over them. "Do you fear me now Brother Gods?" Madara asked before bringing his hands together with a roar of effort, seconds later blue armor identical to the colossus they'd fought before spread across the statue turning it's once serene face into that of a raging demon. "DO YOU FEAR ME NOW!?" From each of the countless hands extended a blue spectral blade.

Sweat rolled down Madara's face as he combines his Susanoo with his version of Hashrama's ultimate jutsu, it resulted in a jutsu which required more chakra than any performed ever before in history. It didn't matter though, he had the require chakra and more. He was glad this world was barren and uninhabited by anything, he had no doubt this battle would be the end of it. "Now come Brother Gods, and face judgement."

**Weeks Later**

Just as Madara had suspected the planet their battle had taken place on did not survive the clash, where once existed a plane that may have held life in the far future was now a massive collection of debris. Madara floated among the debris, his truth seeking orbs floating all around him ready to defend.

It was true that he was stronger than the two gods individually, together however they just barely surpassed him, that however didn't keep him dominating the battle for most of it's duration. The pair were clearly very inexperienced in battle, likely because they'd spent most if not all of their existence being able to wave their hand and have their opposition disappear. They've almost certainly never had to fight against a being of greater power than themselves. Madara on the other hand had spent almost his whole life in battle and was more than use to facing superior foes, generally in the form on Hashirama.

"Madara! Enough of this, it's pointless!" Light shouted having long since dropped his stoic wisdom persona. "My brother and I are incapable of death just as you are! Humanity will rebuild, I've sent forth a champion to guide them down the proper path! I have know doubt when judgement comes they will be worthy!" He tried to reason.

"And if their not found worthy?" Madara asked, Light fell silent in response. "As I assumed. How long do they have?" Madara demanded, all his eyes focus on the elder brother while his Limbo clones were still engaged with the younger far away. The dark god was finding it very difficult to keep up with multiple enemies he couldn't see.

"That is for them to decide, once they gather our four relics we will be summoned back to pass our judgement." Light responded.

"And who are you to judge them? You who can't even understand your own brother, who can't even control what you've created? What gives you any right?" Madara demanded clearly not happy with the gods words. Once more the god was silent as he searched within himself for an answer that may satisfy the sage. Madara however felt he was taking to long. "You are correct when you said this was pointless, this battle. So I will put an end to it."

Madara brought his hand together in a position similar to one praying, the elder brother immediately felt a shift in Madara's power. "BROTHER WE MUST LE-"

"Planetary Devastation." Madara spoke before throwing his arms out, before either brother could react chunks of the destroyed planet began flying towards and colliding into them. They were able to resist and destroy the debris momentarily before being overwhelmed. Madara watched as a pair of colossal spheres of both molten and frozen planetary debris continued forming rapidly. "When next we speak brother gods I will expect an answer, until then you will not be free to do as you please. You will remain imprisoned, unable to so much as move until you are summoned. And you will be alone." Reaching out Madara placed his palms on the planet sized prisons, a moment later an indescribably complex array of seals appeared across the entirety of either sphere.

Finally he opened a giant portal to another empty realm and push one of the orbs through, this way he could be sure the pair felt well and truly alone during their imprisonment.

Taking one final look at the prison that held the elder brother Madara closed his eyes and created a portal behind him. Passing through he soon found himself back in his temple on his island. He walked to isolation room, a small room at the lowest level of his temple. It was pitch black and completely sound proof. For the first time since he'd one the war centuries ago, he was tired. No, he was exhausted. He never thought it was possible but he'd managed to burn through almost the whole of his chakra reserves during that battle. In hindsight, fighting a pair of gods nonstop for several weeks all while using the most powerful jutsu's every created was likely to do that.

Madara laughed lightly as he sat down at the center of the small room. "It was a good dance, I'll give them that much." He spoke before letting go of consciousness and allowing himself to fall into a hibernation like state.

**So as you can all see instead of Obito it's Madara and this is going off of the assumption that Madara won. And I'm not gonna lie, I've always thought that would have been the best possible ending to the series, the bad guy wins. Also I took the old troupe of weakening the MC and reversed it, Madara is now beyond even the gods. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup everyone, glad you guys liked that first chapter, and to answer a commonly asked question yes Madara could sense Salem. Ozma had yet to be brought back. Regardless one living human wouldn't have lessened his rage at the genocide of the rest. Also it wasn't that the brothers were week but instead that Madara is just that powerful. The term 'godlike' is thrown around a lot but in this case it is literal, he is stronger than gods. Enjoy.**

Madara opened his eyes and was met with darkness, he was confused for only a few moments before everything came rushing back. The genocide, his battle, his hibernation. Standing from his seated position he reached out to the door and pushed it open, this world was most definitely in shambles. If what the elder brother had said was true then humanity was not completely gone, if he were to guess he'd say they seeded the planet with new humans to repopulate.

He stepped out into the stone hallway of his temple, immediately he felt spiderwebs touch his face, the entirety of the hallway was filled with the webs. The floor and walls were covered in moss and other plants. Roots could be seen growing out of the cracks in the stone walls.

Madara sighed, he'd likely been sleeping far longer than intended. He'd set seals around his temple to prevent such over growth and pest infestation, they had enough chakra put into them to last two centuries at the very least. Then of course was the time needed for this level of growth to occur, it tended to take a very long time for roots to grow through stone, he'd estimate it had been around six hundred years.

Rolling his neck around and stretching his arms Madara brought his hands together and flipped through several hands signs and inhaled deeply. "Great Fireball Jutsu!" He spewed an immense amount of fire downwards towards the ground. The explosive force of the flames instantly filled the entire hallway and like a flood of water spread through the entire temple incinerating everything in it's path.

After several seconds Madara cut off the jutsu, the fires dissipated shortly after leaving the walls of the temple black with soot and ash. With a nod of satisfaction Madara began walking until he reached the main entrance of his temple, the stone stairs leading down into the jungle surrounding the temple were in a similar state to the rest of his dilapidated temple. He pushed the annoyance from the affects of time on his home out of his mind and began floating upwards.

He continued to rise until he was above the clouds, taking the lotus position he closed his eyes and stretched out his senses. He remained still for several seconds as he felt out the world, his eyebrows raising a bit at what he was feeling. Humanity had indeed begun the process of repopulating, thanks to the grimm the progress was slowed considerably but if there was one thing humans were good at it was reproducing. What caught his attention however were two things, the first and foremost of these was the energy each person was giving off.

Before the genocide Madara could feel the 'magic' within people, this magic was no longer present and instead was replaced by what Madara almost mistook for Yin chakra. Some gave off more of this energy then others but that was to be expected, with humans nothing was the same for everyone.

The second was much less noticeable but didn't escape him, a new humanoid race had emerged. He was only able to tell they were different by the feel of their energy, it felt almost primal when compared to that of humanity.

"How interesting." He said to himself as he shifted his focus from humanity as a whole and began searching for something specific, it took a few minutes before he found what he was looking for, a small pinch of the elder brothers power mixed in with both 'magic' and this new energy. Interestingly enough it was right next to another source of 'magic', this one mixed with power from the younger brother. "The champion and another. Time to learn what I've missed." A portal then opened up behind him and he floated in.

**Far Away**

Ozma stood on the balcony of his and Salem's castle, behind him was a large room with four beds and toys all over the floor. His four precious daughter laid sleeping, their dreams likely filled with happy and innocent fantasies only a child is capable of. His dreams however would likely be a great deal darker. He and his wife, his queen, his goddess had once again had an argument over the path they should lead the world.

He knew it was blasphemous, taking on the mantel of gods, but they were doing visible good for the lands under their control. Law and order reigned, the people were fed and protect from the grimm. Things were good.

Ozma let out a deep breath as he rubbed his eyes, then without warning a light but noticeable pressure came down on his shoulders. It was the familiar weight of absolute power he felt whenever he had stood in the presence of one of the brother gods. In an instant his blood ran cold at the thought that the gods had returned prematurely.

Turning on his heels he sprinted through his daughters room and out the door, the guard at their door was startled as his god king ran out. "Nobody enters that room but me and my wife!" He shouted behind him as he ran. He wasted no time on stairs and simply jumped down flights at a time. By the time he burst into the great hall Salem was also running out of a nearby hallway.

"The girls?!" She demanded.

"Sleeping, do you feel it as well?" He asked but was interrupted as the main door creaked open a bit and a guard entered, jogging over and dropping to a knee.

"My Lord and Lady, I apologize for this interruption but there is a... man at the front gate demanding an audience." The man clearly sounded fearful. "We attempted to send him away, when he refused we attempted to use force. That's when he displayed magic similar to your majesties."

Ozma and Salem met each others gaze, understanding one another in an instant. "What did he do?" Ozma asked the man.

"My lord, one of the men made to strike him with the flat of his spear, the man turned the weapon to dust before it even touched him. The rest of us prepared for battle only for roots to burst from the ground and ensnare all but myself."

"I see, bring this man to us at once." Salem ordered.

"At once my Lady." Without waiting for anything else the guard ran off leave the pair of false gods standing alone in the great hall.

"What do we do?" Ozma asked his wife. "You felt that pressure, we can't face something like that."

"I know." Salem nodded clenching her fists. "But hopefully we're wrong and this isn't one of 'them'." It was a possibility that this was merely a person with great magical power, something that shouldn't be possible but their own children were proof that magic hadn't been entirely removed from this world. If this truly were one of the brother gods she doubted they'd be courteous enough to wait at the front gate for them to invite them in, or merciful enough to simply incapacitate the guards that had attacked.

"The elder fools champion and a product of the younger fools corruption." An unfamiliar voice filled the hall, the pair looked to the main doors as they were flung open completely. "A pair of children with scraps of power pretending to be gods, surrounded by fools weak and ignorant enough to believe such trivial power as divine." A man garbed in white robes and wielding a black staff stepped into the hall. He had flowing white hair, snow white skin and nearly glowing purple eyes with a ripple pattern. Floating in the air behind him were nine black orbs that appeared to be made of the material as his staff.

The pair stared at the man with apprehension, now that he was standing before them it was clear just how large the gap between their magic and his was. Salem and Ozma knew this being was not one of the brother gods, nor was he human. By his words they could tell he knew far more than anyone should. "What... Who are you?" Ozma finally managed to speak.

The being looked the two of them up and down, he spent a few extra moments on Salem before answering. "My name is Madara Uchiha, the Sage of the Six Paths and the one who defeated and sealed away the two beings you called gods. I've been asleep for a very long time and felt the two best people to catch me up would be the two of you." He explained ignoring their shocked and horrified faces. "My first question is this, where are these relics?"

**Hours Later**

"And thus we took up the mantel of this worlds gods, to lead it's people down a better path." Salem finished the extended version of the time since the gods departure. The group of three now sat at a table in a large library within the castle, nearby was a warm crackling fire place. Madara had produced the wood and fire for it upon seeing it, stating it fit the aesthetic of the room.

Madara took a sip of the tea he'd been provide upon request over an hour into the discussion, surprisingly enough the tea wasn't even poisoned, not that poison would work on him in the first place. "Foolishness and arrogance." He chuckled. "What could a woman who caused the end of her race possibly know of being a god." His grin didn't falter in the slightest as he felt the hatred in her glare. Salem was just about to respond to the sage's attack when he continued. "Of course I can't claim to be better. I thought myself capable of choosing humanities path in my world, and while it went as hoped for a century or so, nothing lasts forever. My arrogance brought about the near extinction of humanity." Madara set his cup down and leaned his head on his fist as he looked to Ozma. "The elder's chosen champion, it would appear you are the only one at this table not directly responsible in some way to the genocide of a species. I hope you will keep it that way."

Ozma could feel his wife distress, what the gods had done had always been a touchy subject and this being spoke of it so flippantly. Ozma cleared his throat and attempted to recompose himself. "You stated when we first met that you sealed the brother gods away, could you explain that a bit more." He asked changing the subject.

"After engaging the pair in a battle that lasted several weeks and utterly obliterating the planet we fought on I employed a technique that used the remains of the destroyed world to encase both brothers within their own prisons. I then placed upon both prisons an incredibly powerful seal designed to drain the energy of the captives and use that energy to maintain the seal itself. In other words as they cannot ever truly regain their strength while within their prisons as any power they do gain back will immediately be drain and use as fuel to keep them trapped." Madara explained the both shocked and fearful pair. "After that I sent the younger brother to a separate dimension to make any form of connection or communication between the two impossible. Until the day you bring those relics back together and summon them here they will remained weak, alone and completely helpless. For all powerful beings who've always been together it's as close to hell as I could make it."

Ozma stared at the man horrified by the thought, to imagine such despair the gods must be feeling even now. His thoughts were cut off by the sight of his wife's shoulders shaking, his first instinct was to comfort her until he heard her laughter. Throwing her head back Salem laughed harder than he'd ever seen, tears streamed down her face as she held her chest. "Tha-that... damned... lizard." She choked out between bouts of laughter as she tried to calm herself. "Oh! What I'd give to see their faces!" She said as the hysterical laughter died down into a giggle fit. "So damned superior, to be made as helpless as one of their own creations!"

The group fell into a calm silence for several minutes after Salem recomposed herself, then Ozma decided to break the silence and address the matter he knew both he and Salem were most worried about. "So... God Madara?" Only now did Ozma realize he didn't quite know how to address the being before them.

"I am no god, if you must use a title however Lord Sage will do." Madara waved him off.

"Very well Lord Sage, what is it you plan next? For this world?" Ozma asked fearing his answer.

"I have none." His quick answer surprised the pair greatly. "When I originally came to this world from my own, less than a century before those two struck down humanity, I made it clear to them I wanted nothing to do with the affairs of this world. I came here in a self imposed exile, punishment for my sins. That still has not changed, I fought and punished those two because unlike myself I knew they were to high and mighty to understand the weight of their actions. I remedied that." Madara drained the last of his tea before setting the cup down. "I am a outsider, a spectator in this world and nothing more."

"Mama, Papa!" A high pitch voice filled the library as the doors swung open and a wave of little feet scurried across the floor. Madara watched as four girls ran over to their parents, each looking like they were still waking up. On a whim he activated his Rinnegan and looked over the girls, he quickly confirmed his suspicions. While still dormant in three, the eldest had traces of this 'magic' moving through her much like her parents.

"You have funny eyes." His attention moved to one of the younger girls who was pointing at him.

"Spring! It's rude to point and say things like that!" Ozma chastised the girl, clearly scared she might offend the being capable of defeating the brother gods.

Madara leaned forward in his chair and held out his hand to the girl, his palm facing her. Both her parents tensed and looked ready to attack at any second. Slowly he closed his hand into a fist and then turned it over so his palm was facing up. Then just as slowly he opened it to reveal a beautiful white flower with purple and red speckles along the petal. The girl giggled and took the the flower and showed it to her sisters.

Standing from his chair Madara looked to the relief filled parents. "I hope you do better than the previous two fools to call themselves gods. Farewell." With that he turned and began walking away, a portal opened up in front of him. A moment later he was gone along with any trace of his presence.

**So I heard some people commenting on the brother gods being weak in the last chapter, this is incorrect, Madara is just that strong. He's not as strong as Kaguya was, he's stronger. He currently hold all chakra in existence and has increased that through centuries of training and meditation. Since he has all the chakra it only follows that he also has access to every chakra release, and bloodline. He is overpowered to the peak. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Does anyone else listen to Nerdcore Rap? Fabvl, Rustage, DPS? I listen to that shit on loop while I write these, go show them some love, especially Fabvl, let'em know who sent you lol. Enjoy.**

"The peace of a dead world." Madara said to himself as he looked out over the landscape before him. Rolling plains that expanded for miles in every direction, the rare tree could be seen dotting the area every so often like the one he sat under now, otherwise grass and flower covered the ground. In the far distance a snow capped mountain reached high into the beautiful blue sky.

It had been several weeks since his conversation with the pair of would be gods and in that time he decided to travel, he had no destination nor goal, he simply wandered aimlessly out of pure curiosity. He'd yet to make contact with any life other than wild animals not that he minded, he found this planet held beauties like nothing he'd ever seen in his world. Days earlier he'd walked through a forest filled with trees with crimson, it was simply breath taking. The oceans were all but untouched by pollution. Madara often found himself wishing he was a poet so he could capture the scenery in words.

Madara laid back against the tree with his eyes closed as he simply listened to the wind. His black hair flowed in the wind, his light skin enjoyed the warmth of the sun. The chances he'd randomly encounter people was low yet even if he was intentionally refraining from expanding his sense, even still he allowed himself to take on his human appearance rather than his sage form, he wore a dark blue kimono identical to the one he often wore when he lead the Uchiha clan during the rare times he wasn't in his armor. If anyone were to see him in his sage form they'd either attack him believing he was a monster or worship him as a god, neither of which he had any interest in. His shepherds crook laid in the grass next to him as he allowed himself to doze off into a light sleep, something he didn't need but simply enjoyed.

**Days Later**

Madara sighed as he looked down on the small settlement in the distance, he knew it was a possibility but didn't expect to actually find one with how spread out humanity still was. As he continued walking towards the settlement, his crook attached to his back by a cloth sash, which he could see was surrounded by crude wooden walls and wooden spikes sticking out of the ground in front of the walls, likely a defense against the grimm.

Madara of course could sense the set of eyes watching him from in the trees surrounding the area, ignoring them he continued approaching the walls. As he got closer the familiar smells of humanity met his nose, cooking, smoke, sweat and waste. To his slight surprise there was no guard at the wall when he arrived, raising his hand to the wall he felt the wood. He was no carpenter but even he could tell these walls were less than ideal for defending against grimm, at best it would keep the beasts at bay long enough for the inhabitants to take positions to defend. The wood was also extremely dry and untreated, the slightest spark would light the whole wall like a match.

Madara tilted his head to the side and raised his free hand catching a small rock that would have struck him in the back of the head. Without turning around and a light flick of the wrist he sent the pebble back towards the one who threw it.

"OW! Ah!" He young voice cried as a body fell from a nearby tree to the ground. A young boy sat up rubbing both his back where he landed and his forehead where the rock had hit him. When the boy opened his eyes he looked to where Madara had been standing only to find he was gone.

"A tail, how interesting." The boy whipped around to find Madara standing behind him with his arms crossed.

Madara watched panic form on the boy who had what appeared to be a common squirrels tail, he grabbed another nearby rock from the ground and threw at him only for him to tilt his head to the side once again allowing it to pass by. He looked around as panic grew to true fear and found a stick, grabbing it he scrambled to his feet and began swinging it wildly at Madara who simply stepped to the side and grabbed the boys wrist, gave it a light twist as he kicked the boys foot out from under him sending him to the ground along side his stick.

Madara held a small grin on his face as he watched the boy scramble backwards until his back met a tree, he was rubbing his wrist as he watched Madara with fear still clear. Madara leaned over and grabbed the stick the boy dropped and looked it over for a few seconds before giving a quick swing, looking back to the boy he tossed it to the ground at the boys feet. "Try again." Madara told him.

The boy paused for a few seconds looking between the stick and Madara, he grabbed the stick this time with both hands. Holding it in front of him he readied himself, his face had lost a small amount of fear and appeared to gain a bit of anger. "HAH!" He cried as he lunged forward in a thrusting motion. Madara used the back of his hand to slap the tip of the stick lightly throwing the boys whole stance off balance, he raised his other hand as the boy passed by, then with a simple flick of his finger to the side of the head the boy was knocked to the ground again. "Dammit, that hurts!" He whined as he rubbed the spot Madara flicked.

"Is that all you can do?" Madara asked clearly amused with his arms crossed, a grin on his face.

The boy grit his teeth and grabbed the stick again. "Shut up human!" He made a wide swing that Madara simply stepped backwards to avoid. Then the boy brought up his free hand and threw a handful of dirt towards Madara's face, closing his eyes he allowed the dirt to hit him. The boy gained a wide smile as he swung at Madara once again only for Madara to hold up his hand and catching the stick.

With his other hand he wiped the dirt off of his face. "While I compliment your willingness to use underhanded tactics, blinding your opponent is pointless if your so predictable they don't need to be able to see to defend." Almost all of the boys fear had taken away and turned to frustration and anger. "You've got fire in you boy, doesn't he?" Madara looked over to a nearby bush. After a few moments a man stood up with a bow in hand, an arrow trained on Madara.

"Identify yourself intruder." The man demanded as he approach, a pair of canine ears stood up on his head though one was missing a large chunk. Likely an old battle injury by the way it was scarred over. "And state your reasons for being here." His narrowed eyes watched Madara closely as he never lowered his arrow.

"Madara Uchiha, I'm a wanderer and my finding your settlement here is pure luck." Madara told the man, not at all concerned by the arrow pointed at him. "I've been traveling for several weeks now and grew excited when I stumbled upon civilization." Madara chuckled.

"And what will you do now that you've found our village?" The man asked.

Madara tilted his head. "What would I do? As I said, I'm a wanderer simply passing through."

"A wanderer with the reflexes and skill to catch a stone thrown from behind him and then send it back to it's thrower?" The asked with skepticism filling his voice. "Come, I'll let the chief decide what to do with you."

Madara thought about what to do for a few moments, on one hand this could prove to be entertaining for a short while. On the other hand he could consider this interfering with this worlds people. After another few moments Madara shrugged, he decided such minor interactions like this couldn't real be considered 'interference'. Also if he changed his mind at any point it would beyond simple to simply leave without leave any trace of himself. From a simple body flicker to creating a portal to another world, he had a million way of getting out of their at a moments notice.

Following the boy to the front gate of the village with the man still behind him with arrow aimed at his back. The rudimentary wooden gate opened up and he was walked in and towards the center of the small village. It was mostly simple wooden huts and other primitive buildings, allowing his sense to spread just a little Madara could tell there were just over three hundred people within this village. It was about half a mile in diameter at it's widest and contained about seventy buildings. Many of the inhabitants began following them and gathering at the center of the village. He didn't require his senses to tell him that everyone present was one of the new race he felt after first waking up. Each seemed to have a single animalistic trait somewhere on their bodies.

They came to a halt at the center of town where several more men approach holding primitive weapons aimed at him, mainly spears and short swords. "Boy, go get the chief." The man with the bow told the young boy who nodded and ran off.

Madara simply stood still while examining the small crowd of people gathering all around, their responses typical to a small isolated community when faced with outsiders. The men either stood ready to fight or simply glared at him, young children pointed at him only for their mothers to lead them away and into their homes, women stood in groups whispering among themselves. He could even see a couple children old enough to be detached from their mothers hips peeking over nearby roofs.

"Canus, you've found an outsider and a human one at that I see." An older man spoke up as he approached along side the boy and several more men, people moved out of his way as he walked. He was easily the oldest person present which likely made him the chief of this village, it made sense, elders had the most experience and were generally the wisest.

"Chief, I found this human just outside the eastern wall. He claims to be a wanderer who merely stumbled upon our village accidentally." Canus responded.

The older man stepped closer to Madara taking a closer look, Madara took the chance to get a closer look himself. The man appeared to be in his late fifties, he had long greying black hair. He stood about a head and a half shorter than Madara, what stood out the most to Madara however were his pupils. They were horizontal black lines identical to those of a toad. Madara couldn't stop himself from grinning at the memories they brought back, memories of a certain blonde and his three companions who fought so hard to stop him all those centuries ago.

"A wanderer you say, this area has a rather dense population of demons. Not many wanderers would be willing to risk entering the woods that surround our village for miles in all directions. Yet here you stand with nary a scratch on you." The old man spoke skeptically. Interestingly the man referred to grimm as demons, it made sense that not every culture would share a name for the beasts.

"Had I known there were so many I would not have bothered and simply taken the other way around the mountain." He gestured to the mountain several miles east of them. At this point the only thing keeping Madara in the village was pure curiosity, and somewhere deep deep down, in a place even he may not be aware of, he craved human contact. He was a being of god like power, an immortal sage, but he was also human. Humans were social creatures that desired to be around others, and even if Madara was a loner who'd spent the vast majority of his life alone, even he sometimes felt the desire for something to break that solitude. It was one of the few reasons he didn't simply seal off his island and allowed the brother gods to visit every once in a blue moon, even if he was never fond of either.

"Unfortunately I was already over a days walk in before a horde located and attacked me." It was a lie, the grimm never approached him. They would actually turn and flee the moment they noticed him, he wasn't sure how but the beasts appeared to instinctively know who he was, or they could somehow tell how powerful he truly was and knew attacking him meant certain obliteration. "I managed to slay the beasts rather with relative ease only to be attacked again only minutes later, after that I too to a more stealth oriented approach to traveling until I found your village."

"I see, and these hordes. How large would you say they were?" The chief asked.

Madara pretended to think for a moment. "The larger of the two couldn't have been more than fifteen." This brought about a wave of whispers from the surrounding crowd. Apparently that was more than was normal for a single person to defeat on their own.

The chief took on a surprised and somewhat nervous expression. "You must be a guardian then, my apologies for any disrespect you may have suffered from our hunter and his apprentice." He bowed his head, many others in the crowd did the same.

Madara narrowed his eyes at those bowing. "I am not, I've never heard even heard of a guardian before. As I've already told your hunter I am a wanderer, nothing more." He waved his hand.

The chief looked back up to him. "Were you able to defeat the demons with ease?"

Madara crossed his arms beginning to grow irritated. "Yes."

"And you have unique abilities impossible for others to copy?" This earned a raised eyebrow from Madara, to his knowledge magic had been almost entirely removed from the people of this world. Only Ozma, Salem and their offspring should hold such powers. Perhaps it had to do with this new energy he felt within these people. If this lead to him learning more about that power, maybe this wouldn't be a complete waste of time.

"Yes I do." Holding his hand out to the ground a tiny vine began sprouting out of the dirt only to grow larger and taller until it reached his hand and a flower bloomed. At seeing this several in the crowd dropped to their knees.

"Then it is true, you are a guardian." The elder spoke with his head bowed earning a sigh from the sage.

**One hour later**

Madara sat on a large blanket that covered the ground of the wooden hut, several other men including the one who had been holding him at arrow point sat on along side him. The elder had invited him to a small banquet as was the tradition when a 'guardian' arrived in their town. Madara kept his eyes shut as he meditated quietly, he could feel the negative emotions of the men around him. Their hatred towards him for being 'human', they had no way of knowing that at this point they were closer to human than he was.

He felt their rage, the fear of the women and children, it didn't surprise him. These people were different, that fact alone is enough for them to be hated. Humans have always hated things different from them, whether that be another race with odd features or another country with different customs. Different things were scary to most people, fear almost always lead to hate. So it was to be human. Madara however was not afraid and he did not hate these people, nor did he like them for that matter, they were an interesting little anomaly and nothing more.

"I apologize deeply for keeping you waiting Guardian." The elder man spoke entering the hut holding a wooden gourd, one of the men passed out crude wooden cups. "Please have some juice while the women finish cooking the meal." The elder pour the juice from the gourd into his cup before handing it to one of the men who began passing it around.

Madara took a sip of the juice, it was actually closer to a wine than a juice, the flavor was quite strong and he had no doubt it could put most men on their backs with only a few cups. Sadly one of the few down sides of being all but immune to poison was the inability to become intoxicated, a shame to as even he use to enjoy drinking until a light buzz took hold. He never drank until he was fully intoxicated, to do so would leave him vulnerable to attack, many a great warrior had fallen do to drunkenness.

"How is it?" A large man across from him asked. "As good as the stuff humans make?" He laughed.

"Raja, you will not disrespect a guardian under my roof." The elder chastised.

Madara grinned taking another sip. "It's strong, far sweeter than what I'm use to. It has a pleasant aroma to it as well. A fruit based drink no doubt, far different from the bitter taste of the rice wine I use to drink." Madara spoke before draining the last of it. "Different but not worse, whether it be fruit or rice it will leave you stumbling if you drink enough."

The elder nodded to his words. "Wise words, I just wish more could appreciate good drink regardless of the brew." He said with a small smile.

A smile grew on Madara's face as well. "I happen to travel a lot being a wanderer, so I've had the opportunity to taste drink from far and wide. Unfortunately far to many are cursed with flawed and fickle pallets, such ignorance can sour the flavors and fragrances they make." He explained leaving most in the room completely confused to what he and the elder were talking about. "Now onto more important topics, please explain what a 'guardian' is and they're significance. I've managed to figure a few things out on my own but would like to learn more. That is one of the reasons I wander after all, I wish to learn more about the world around us."

The elder nodded. "A guardian is one who has been touched by the spirits and given the ability to harness the power of their souls to achieve impossible feats and perform miracles. Acts like shaping darkness into weapons or moving faster than the eye can follow. Though their powers may differ, they are all nigh invincible. Arrows bounce off their bodies, axes snap on impact and spears splinter." The elder explained with clear fear and respect in his voice. "A single guardian is capable of slaying dozens of demons with ease. They are defenders chosen by the spirits to protect us from the demons, and thus are to be honored and respected regardless of whether they be human or kin."

As he said this several women entered the hunt carrying wooden platters with several different types of food. A plate was placed before Madara who, so as not to appear rude, grabbed several pieces of the provided food. Mainly meat, a few pieces of fruit and corn. The men sat in silence for several minutes as they ate until elder spoke up once more. "Normally it's tradition to shares stories of past hunts and battles as we feast, do your people have such a custom?" He asked with clear interest.

"Generally we would tell such stories after a successful battle over a great deal of drink, sometimes with music and dancing, though I rarely partook in such celebrations." Madara explained while remembering the celebrations his clan would hold after a victory against the Senju clan in his youth, he often avoid these parties in favor of training. "But if it's your custom than I'm sure I can recall a few stories." Madara said sipping at the water given to him. "Once, years ago near my home was a... demon that took the form of a massive fox with nine tails." Madara began his tale.

**A bit of world building, I'm still deciding the direction I want to take this story. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. LATER.**


End file.
